You're No Cinderella
by Minako The angel of light
Summary: 14 year old, Rei and Minako despise each other and end up getting in a fight, they end up having to play the leading roles in the play what happens when they actually fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

You're No Cinderella  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MA: Okay this is in the present day! Not like all my other ficcies which are in the past.  
  
DMA: get on with it already.  
  
KMA: Yay! ^-^ Let's get the show on the road!  
  
Rei: another Rei/Minako?  
  
MA: *nodd*  
  
Minako: at least me and Rei make a good couple.  
  
DMA: ewww. get on with the story. NOW!!! _))) but first here's a summary of this fan fiction! ^^  
  
*Summary*  
  
14 year old, Rei, and Minako despise each other, and as a result of them starting a fist fight in a hall gets them both in the lead in the play, "Cinderella" What will happen when they both start to fall in love with each other?  
  
Rei: WE HAVE 2 HATE EACH OTHER!!!???!!!  
  
Minako: *faints*  
  
MA: *shakez head* baka  
  
InuKaze: why cant their be an InuKaze/Minako?  
  
MA: Maybe I will use InuKaze/Minako in my next fic! HAPPY NOW!!!! _  
  
InuKaze: *nodd*  
  
MA: OH yeah! All of these Characters belong to either me of my RPG buddy! Hiya Himeko!!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone went to their seats and the bell rang, the teacher called out happily, "Good morning! Now, that's odd. Rei's missing-" just then a boy with dark blue hair and matching eyes walked in, without knowing it his lip was bleeding.  
  
"Late again Rei?" our teacher said.  
  
All Rei did was mumble curse words under his breath.  
  
"And your lip is bleeding?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He mumbled and went to take his seat next to Minako Yamamtou. "Minako, will you be a dear and escort Rei down to the nurse's office?"  
  
"Sure!" Minako said her usual cheerful voice but glared at Rei. Ever since they were in kindergarten, Rei would always play tricks on Minako.  
  
Minako stood up and walked out the door followed by Rei, mumbling more curse words and glaring at the back of Minako's head.  
  
As soon as they were a little bit away from their teacher's door Rei said, "Why the hell are you always so cheerful you freggin' bitch?"  
  
"Because I have a nice loving family who doesn't abuse me."  
  
"I'd learn my place if I were you." Rei growled.  
  
Minako turned around, "I'd learn my place is I were you." Minako mimicked.  
  
Rei fell silent, so Minako turned back around and flipped her pigtails back. Oh boy did she just do the wrong thing.  
  
Rei grabbed onto one of her pigtails and took out a small bottle of ink and dumped the ink all over her pigtail.  
  
Minako whipped around and gasped, "YOU BASTERD!!!" she yelled.  
  
"YOU BITCH DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
"MAKE ME!!!"  
  
By now every door in the hallway opened and children poured out to watch.  
  
"FINE!!!" He screamed and pounced on her which caused her to fall to the ground with an thump. She growled and started to chock Rei. She pushed him off and sat on him, "YOU BASTERD!!!!! MY HAIR IS RUINED!!!"  
  
"YEAH WELL NEVER CALL ME A BASTERD!!!"  
  
"NO BECAUSE YOU ARE A BASTERD!!!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
Minako went red with anger and made a fist and slammed her fist into his face. She was about to repeat this action when she was pulled off of Rei. She kicked her legs up and accidentally showed a little bit of her underwear. "LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" The person wouldn't let their grip on her arm go, "I SAID LET. ME. GO!!!!"  
  
Rei sat up and saw who was holding her by her arm, "oh shit." He whispered. His nose was bleeding and his lip that stopped bleeding was bleeding along with nose bleed. He noticed that and quickly wiped the blood away on his sleeve.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She looked up and eyes widened, "P-P-Principal Nomota. how nice to see you." She tried to say in her calmest voice.  
  
Everyone started to whisper things like:  
  
"Oh god, I can't believe that she did that to The Rei!"  
  
"He let her hit him, he may be a total rule breaker but he's still a gentleman."  
  
"She's in BIG trouble now!"  
  
The principal coughed, "See you both in my office." And he let go of Minako's arm and walked into the main office.  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei stood up and smiled, "Looks like your spotless record just got a spot."  
  
Minako growled, "Shut up! This is all your fault!!! Now I'm going to get grounded for sure!" Minako cried out and stomped of into the Main office. Rei followed yet again, cursing swear words.  
  
*Principal's office*  
  
Minako sat in one chair and Rei sat in another waiting quietly for the Principal Nomota to enter the office. Minako swung her legs back and forth and sighed of boredom. Rei watched the clock impatiently, "We've been in here almost all day."  
  
"Yeah right." Was Minako's only reply.  
  
"Bitch." Rei whispered. Luckily Minako didn't hear him so he didn't get his brain punched out.  
  
The door opened and then closed again; it was the principal, "The district council and I have come to a decision." he sat down in his chair and folded his hands neatly on the desk, "You two are familiar with the show that is held in the amusement park by the ice cream shop right?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Well there's a play we have decided as a punishment you must, play roles."  
  
"I know I'll be the leading actress and you." She looked at Rei, "Will have the honor of doing props!"  
  
"Actually we have decided your parts for you already."  
  
"And they are.?" Rei asked looking like he was dieing of boredom.  
  
"Minako you'll be the Cinderella. and Rei will be the Prince."  
  
They both jumped up in disagreement, "Nani!!!???!!! He's not fit to be my Prince!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Yeah well you're no Cinderella!" He snapped.  
  
"Yeah well you're not a Knight in shining armor!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two!" Principal Nomota shouted, and they stopped fighting, "Here are the scripts and you are to practice every day after school and in school together!"  
  
Then the bell rang, "Schools done already?" The principal asked.  
  
'Ha, I knew my buds would come though even without me and change the clocks to make it 3:00' He smiled, "Well it's been a blast to hang out with you guys but I have a schedule to keep." Rei stood up and walked out the door.  
  
Minako smiled sheepishly, "Well bye!" Minako stood up and also walked out of the door leaving the principal stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MA: wow what a Chappie!  
  
DMA: whatever.  
  
Rei: wow.good thing it was only fake blood.  
  
Minako: *nodd*  
  
MA: well see you next Chappie! 


	2. Chapter 2

You're No Cinderella  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Summary*  
  
14 year old, Rei, and Minako despise each other, and as a result of them starting a fist fight in a hall gets them both in the lead in the play, "Cinderella" What will happen when they both start to fall in love with each other?  
  
MA: All of these Characters belong to either me of my RPG buddy! HIYA HIMEKO!!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Minako was walking home from school reading her lines, "I love you my Prince." she whispered and continued to read her lines, she walked up to her front door and opened it up with her key.  
  
She walked inside and shut the door tightly and relocked the door. Then she remembered, "Oh shit I forgot, I have to practice the play with Rei...." she threw down her backpack and went upstairs to change out of her school clothes.  
  
When she came out, she was wearing a light green dress that was silk. (It kinda looks like a nightgown but it isn't) "Screw it, I'm going over to Kururu's house..."  
  
She slipped on sandals and went back outside, and started to walk to a purple painted house. When she got to the door she knocked on it, and who answered it you may ask? Why who else but....  
  
An obnoxious blonde who has very long hair and a weird white shirt and a dress with no sleeves. "Hey Mina, I herd you got in a fist fight with Hikari." Kururu hates to call him Rei, though I have no idea.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's true Kururu."  
  
"I also herd you beat the living daylights outta him!"  
  
She smiled...'Well it IS true I did make his nose bleed...but I didn't knock him out....' "Eh....I didn't knock him out of anything...."  
  
"Oh....Shit! I was hoping you did that would've taught him to mess with you anymore!"  
  
Minako just sweat dropped. "He would've probably bugged me even more."  
  
Kururu just shrugged, "Maybe...Maybe not."  
  
"I have to do a play with him now...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"That freggin' sucks"  
  
"I know."  
  
The next few moments were in complete silence. "Here read the script." Minako handed Kururu the script.  
  
Kururu read though all of Minako and Rei's lines. Suddenly she dropped the script on the floor and had an unreadable look on her face. "Mina, read the last page."  
  
Minako picked up the script and read the last page and gasped. Here is what the last page read:  
  
Prince: I love you Cinderella.  
  
Cinderella: I love you too, my prince.  
  
The Prince and Cinderella kiss.  
  
Minako screamed. "I HAVE TO KISS REI HIKARI!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rei was flipping though the script while InuKaze and him were sitting on his bed, "Hey InuKaze get a hold of this:  
  
I love you Cinderella."  
  
"That is fucking corny!" a boy, with longer hair said laughing.  
  
Rei read the last page, "HOLY SHIT!!!" and screamed.  
  
"What is it???"  
  
"I HAVE TO KISS MINAKO YAMAMOUTO!!!  
  
"It's not THAT bad."  
  
"And how is that???"  
  
"Because Minako is fucking hot!"  
  
"InuKaze?" Rei said glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah boss dude?"  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"uh...okay."  
  
"Didn't Princie tell you that you have to practice with her?"  
  
"Yeah but like hell I'm going to! She can go screw that blonde friend of hers for all I care!"  
  
actually he does care, because ever since he met Minako, he's had this major crush on her and all. No body knew he likes her except maybe InuKaze.  
  
"So you don't care if I screw her?"  
  
"Touch her and you die!" he snapped  
  
InuKaze only laughed, "I was just kidding dude! I wouldn't touch your girl- "  
  
"She's NOT my girl!!!" 'But I wish she was...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You should get practicing with Hikari ya know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if Nomota finds out your not he'll put ya in detention..."  
  
"NANI!!!!!!!!" Minako screamed, and she grabbed her script and ran to Rei's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Rei did you hear that???"  
  
"Yeah that loud Nani."  
  
"Minako" they both said at the same time.  
  
"So are you going to answer that door shirtless, like you did with that hot study partner???"  
  
"Sure why not, no one can resist my abs!"  
  
"right." InuKaze said, as Rei took off this shirt.  
  
Minako walked up to the door, she inhaled sharply and knocked lightly.  
  
Rei walked up to the door and opened it all the way, "What do you want?"  
  
Minako blushed and started at his chest for a moment, and then screamed, "HENTAI!!! PUT A SHIRT ON!!!!!!!" she covered her eyes, InuKaze had left out of the window, Rei muttered stuff, and put his shirt back on, "there happy wrench?"  
  
Minako uncovered her eyes and nodded, 'You're a Hentai Minako!!! You looking there is totally obvious!!!' she thought.  
  
"Well, come in..." he said and motioned her to enter. Minako walked inside his house. 


End file.
